Trenton Sting
-2009 | arena = Trenton Community Gardens | colours = Blue, Gold, and White | farmteam = Campbellford Rebels | name1 = Trenton Golden Hawks | dates1 = 1968-1995 | name2 = Trenton Sting | dates2 = 1995-2007 | name3 = Quinte West Pack | dates3 = 2007-2008 | name4 = Trenton Hercs | dates4 = 2008-2009 }} The Trenton Sting were a Tier II Junior "A" ice hockey team from Trenton, Ontario, Canada. They were a part of the Ontario Junior Hockey League. History The Trenton Golden Hawks were founded in 1968 as members of the Eastern Junior B Hockey League. They filled the gap left when the Trenton Flyers and the Trenton Apple Kings were in the league in the early 1960s. In the 1980s, the Golden Hawks played in the Central Junior C Hockey League. For a short time, Trenton was also home to the Trenton Bobcats, relocated from and eventually back to Belleville, Ontario. In 1989, the team moved over to the Eastern Ontario Junior C Hockey League that season, in which they stayed until 1995. In 1995, the ownership of the team was granted the rights to a Junior "A" team, and renamed the Sting. To fill the void in the Junior "C" loop, the Sting created a farm team known as the Brighton Buzz. After two seasons, the Buzz became the Colborne Blackhawks. Two seasons later, the team folded. The Sting were sold to a private group and changed their name to the Quinte West Pack. After the name change, the Pack played the franchises' worst season since 1996-97. On April 10, 2008, the franchise was renamed the Trenton Hercs. Effective noon January 8, 2009, the Trenton Hercs folded for the remainder of the 2008-09 season. After 37 games, the Hercs record was 14 wins, 20 losses, and 3 overtime losses. It was confirmed shortly after that the franchise is officially defunct. Season-by-season results Farm Team When the Sting jumped from Junior C to Junior A, they formed a team in the area as a feeder, this team quickly fizzled out in four years. From 1995 until 1997 they were known as the Brighton Buzz, from 1997 until 1999 they were known as the Colbourne Blackhawks. Their entire existence was in the Empire B Junior C Hockey League. External links *Hercs Webpage Notable alumni *Corey Ignas - UHL (Flint Generals) (Knoxville Speed) *Kurtis McLean - AHL (Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins) NHL (Pittsburgh Penguins) (New York Islanders) *Mat Goody - AHL (Providence Bruins) SPHL (Richmond Renegades) *Drew MacIntyre - AHL (Manitoba Moose) (Drafted by Detroit Red Wings - 4th Rnd in 2001 NHL Entry Draft) *Kevin Baker - AHL (Toronto Marlies) (Milwaukee Admirals) (Saint John Falmes) (Lowell Lock Monsters) ECHL (Texas Wildcatters) (Drafted by Los Angeles Kings - 7th Rnd in 1999 NHL Entry Draft) OHL (Belleville Bulls) *Anthony Tapper - OHL (Toronto St. Michael's Majors)(Mississauga St. Michaels Majors) *Dustin Walsh - OHL (Ottawa 67's) Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Ontario Provincial Junior A Hockey League teams